Quarantine
by grungekitty
Summary: Chiro wakes up feeling sick, but what happens when more team members catch it?is there more to this? and I only put SPRX and Gibson as the characters because of the last scene, it's really about everyone 'v' SPOVA!


**I.**

**am.**

**miserable!**

**I caught whatever sore throat thing that's going around my school**

**AND**

**My seasonal allergies just started!**

***totally sarcastic voice* fun!**

**so, I had a vague idea**

**I still don't know!**

**oh well ^v^**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Chiro sat up

"Urgggh *cough*" he moaned

Chiro stumbled up and got over to Antauri's room

"Chiro?" Antauri asked

"I feel terrible!" Chiro moaned with a stuffed nose

Antauri felt the poor boy's head

"you feel hot, I'll go get Gibson, you go to your room" Antauri said

Chiro nodded and shuffled off

"hey kid, you alright?" SPRX asked

"no" Chiro said

"need me to go get Dr. Brainstrain?" SPRX asked

"no, Antauri's getting him" Chiro said as he reached his room

"ok, um, I'll be back" SPRX said as he ran off

Chiro plopped down on his bed, his head was spinning

he sniffled a couple times as he turned over

then Gibson came in

"right then, what are your symptoms?" Gibson asked, wasting no time

"stuffed nose, sore throat, head ache, watery eyes, my nose and ears are really hot, and I can't breathe" Chiro slowly listed between breathes "and drowsiness"

"well that last one could be because you just woke up, but I think I have a couple of things that'll help" Gibson said as he ran off

then Nova and Otto entered

"hey, SPRX told us that you weren't feeling well" Nova said as her and Otto approached Chiro's bed

"so we're gonna cheer you up!" Otto beamed

"thanks guys" Chiro said with heavy breath

then Gibson came back, followed by SPRX and Antauri

"sorry kid, I would have been in here sooner, but brainstrain needed some extra hands" SPRX said as him, Antauri, and Gibson approach Chiro

"put it all on the nightstand" Gibson said

"are those marshmallows?" Chiro asked

"yes, they are very good for sore throats, even better than hard candy" Gibson said as he handed Chiro one "don't eat too many though, we don't want to add 'upset stomache' to your list of systems"

"right" Chiro said as he placed the sugar in his mouth

"Antauri can you bring that closer to the bed?" Gibson asked as Antauri lifted a large contraction, or at least, large compared to him

"this should help with the stuffed nose, it's a humidifier, I'm setting it to 'steam' instead of 'water vapor' because it's better for what you need" Gibson said

"aren't those both the same thing?" Nova asked

"I know that, but apparently the humidifier company doesn't" Gibson rolled his eyes as the humidifier Begin to blow hot steam "it's what they chose to name the settings, one's hot and the others cool, hot is better for a stopped nose"

Chiro breathed in through his nose, as hard as it was to do, the steam did make it a little better

after a million and one different remedy's were in place, Gibson left

Antauri want to keep a close eye on the city, with a monkey team member out of commission, they couldn't be too careful

"SPRX, Nova, you two go on patrol, if _any_thing happens, take care of it, and if you need help, don't hesitate!" Antauri said

SPRX and Nova sighed and griped, but left

"Otto, you keep Chiro company" Antauri said

"right" Otto smiled, he was happy that he got the easy job

"Chiro needs his rest Otto" Antauri informed Otto

"aaaw" Otto said in disappointment, this meant that he also got the _boring _job!

...

"anything in your sector?" SPRX asked

"for the 8th time, no SPRX" Nova sighed

"sorry, I'm just bored" SPRX said

"ok, so what am I suppose to do?" Nova

"I don't know!...you think the kid's alright?" SPRX

"SPRX! he's just sick!" Nova

"sorry, I've just got a bad feeling" SPRX

"whatever" Nova

...

Antauri walk into Chiro's room to see Otto sniffling

"Otto? are you ok?" Antauri asked

"yeah *sniffle* I'm fine" Otto said in what sounded like an attempt to be his usual happy voice, but instead he sounded terrible

"Can I have one on Chiro's candies?" Otto asked

"sure" Antauri said cautiously as he went over to grab one for Otto

"thanks, what's this?" Otto asked

"it's one of Chiro's marshmallows too, you sound a little horse" Antauri said suspiciously

"oh no I'm fin- *cough cough* f- *cough* fi *cough*" Otto tried, but was thrown into a 2 minute coughing fit

after Otto could breathe again, took the marshmallow

"you might want to get Gibson" he said almost shamefully

Antauri left to go get the doctor of the team

...

"so...um...nothing yet huh?" SPRX asked

"no" Nova sighed

"hey Nova, have you ever thought about, um, maybe, ever dating?" SPRX asked awkwardly

Nova perked up at the subject, she was grateful that her and SPRX were talking over radio, so he couldn't see her blush

"um...well...it might have um, crossed my mind, um why do you ask?" Nova stumbled

"well, um, you know, conversation" SPRX said

"right, um, I have thought about it, what...what about you?" Nova said, moving the spotlight off of her

"well, um, to tell you the truth...I-" SPRX started

"Nova, we need you back at the robot" Antauri said, not realizing his interruption

"on my way" Nova said

...

"what is it?" Nova asked asked as her and Antauri approached Otto's room

Antauri opened the door

Nova was a little taken back by the normally chipper Otto sitting in bed, looking miserable

"Otto!" Nova said

"he's fine, he just caught what Chiro has, be careful" Antauri said "I'll be with Chiro if you need me"

and with that he left

"hey Nova?" Otto said in a groggy voice

"yeah Otto?" Nova asked

"can you get me a glass of water?" Otto asked

"sure" Nova smiled as she skipped off to go get it

...

Gibson was working in his lab when he heard SPRX over the radio

"Gibson? come in, Gibson?" SPRX said

"Yes?" Gibson said

"is the kid ok?" SPRX asked

"yes SPRX he's fine! and before you ask, Otto is too" Gibson sighed

"wait, what about Otto? what's wrong with Otto?" SPRX asked in a panicked voice

"Otto's fine!" Gibson reassured "he just caught what Chiro has"

"I've just got a really bad feeling" SPRX admitted

"it'll be fine" Gibson assured

"ok then, but I'm calling back to check on you guys again" SPRX said as he cut the link

Gibson sighed and turned back to his work

but nearly dropped his test tubes and had a heart attack when Antauri came bursting in unannounced

"GIBSON!" Antauri

"what?!" Gibson said while still trying to regain his nerve

"the medication isn't working, Chiro's getting worse" Antauri said

"I'll be right up" Gibson said

"Now!" Antauri demanded

"alright, but we should stop by Otto's room, I need to give him some medicine too" Gibson said as he grabbed the bottle

Gibson and Antauri were almost to Otto's room when Nova came stumbling in the hallway holding a glass of water

"Nova? are you ok?" Antauri asked

"yeah" she said, sounding really horse "just bringing Otto some more water"

then Nova started coughing

"Nova are you positive that you're ok?" Gibson said

"yeah I'm-" Nova said, but fainted

right then

just fainted

"NOVA!" Gibson and Antauri screamed as they rushed to her side

"Gibson, back away!" Antauri ordered

"but-" Gibson started

"NOW! we can't have you getting sick too!" Antauri yelled

"but you-" Gibson said as he backed away

"...have a robotic body, I can't catch it, but _you _can, and we need you" Antauri explained

Gibson nodded

"we need to quarantine them" He decided

Antauri nodded

...

"everything still ok brainstrain?" SPRX said "Gibson?"

"SPRX! um, yes everything is perfectly fine, just um, keep patrolling" Gibson babbled

"Gibson, you're a horrible lair! what's going on?" SPRX demanded

"nothing SPRX, I'm ju- EINSTEIN'S MOTHER! ANTAURI GET ME THAT BOTTLE NOW!" Gibson yelled in panic "this is not good, this is not good at all, if we don't improve their condition-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" SPRX screamed

Gibson had forgotten that his radio was on

"nothing SPRX, just don't...forget it! I don't care what Antauri said, SPRX, get over here" Gibson said

"GIBSON!" Antauri yelled, so loud that SPRX could hear it through the radio

"there's nothing we can do to stop him, now get that rag on Nova, I need to go..." Gibson said as he cut his radio link with SPRX

SPRX did a knife edge turn and flew back as fast as he could

there was a word in Gibson's last, unfinished sentence, that was scaring SPRX

"_Nova_"

...

"where is she?!" SPRX screamed as he ran through the robot

"SPRX!" Gibson said as he ran up to him

"tell me that she's ok!" SPRX nearly cried

"she's stable, for now" Gibson sighed

"where is she?" SPRX asked

"you can't see her" Antauri said as he approached from nowhere

"why not!?" SPRX demanded

"because this is highly contagious SPRX, and we already have three infected members to deal with, we can barely hold our own as it is! we can't afford _not _to quarantine them!" Gibson explained

"which is also why I wanted SPRX to stay out of the robot!" Antauri griped

"you knew he wouldn't!" Gibson shot back

"stay away from medbay!" Antauri ordered "I don't want you near the bedrooms either!"

"but-" SPRX protested

"that's an order" Antauri glared

SPRX pouted, but sat down

Gibson activated his rebreather and even put on a little monkey hazmat suit

then left

SPRX just twiddled his thumbs

...

"replace Otto's rag, and use this signage on Nova" Gibson ordered Antauri

Antauri did what Gibson asked but stopped when he heard something

*cough cough* went Gibson

Antauri whipped around

"I was just clearing my throat!" Gibson apologetically

Antauri gave a glare

"it was just a tickle!" Gibson assured

then the two went back to work

after a bit Chiro and Otto were plugged into machines and Nova was quickly reaching that point

"I have to fine a cure" Gibson announced grimly

"I'll take care of them, I've seen enough, if I have any problems I'll call you" Antauri said

Gibson nodded, left medbay, and headed to his lab with samples in hand

but ran into SPRX

"SPRX? what are you...NO!" Gibson said

"please! I can't just keep sitting there!" SPRX pleaded

"what part of '_quarantine_' did you not understand!?" Gibson yelled

"all of it!" SPRX yelled as he ran passed Gibson to check on his sick family

SPRX was horrified by the team's condition

his jaw dropped

"S-P-R-X-7-7 I SAID NO!" Antauri screamed

SPRX was too stunned by what he saw, he dropped to his knees

Gibson ran in after SPRX and dragged him out, kicking and screaming

"SPRX!" Gibson yelled "SPRX! _**SPRX**_! SPRX WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

SPRX's screams were replaced with crying

"she has to be ok, she _has _to!" he cried

"come help me in the lab" Gibson tried as he helped SPRX up

SPRX just followed Gibson

...

it had been hours and the only talking was Gibson asking SPRX to hand him things

until...

"I'VE DONE I-" Gibson _started _to exclaim

but was cut off but the alarm

"not now!" Gibson said "SPRX, can you handle this? I need to make more antidotes!"

SPRX didn't say a word, he ran out to fist rocket 3

...

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" SPRX screamed as he hurdled towards the ground

whoever was in that ship was good

SPRX was barely able to eject in time

"I hope Otto get better soon, cause I sure can't fix that!" SPRX joked as he parachuted down

his enemy landed and came out to face SPRX

"Mandarin!" SPRX said with hate

Mandarin just smiled

"tell me, how's Chiro doing?" Mandarin taunted

SPRX balled his fist in rage

"YOU DID THAT?" SPRX yelled

"who else is sick? I was sure to make it highly contagious!" Mandarin laughed

SPRX couldn't take it any more, he swung

but his fist was stopped half way by Mandarin

"Gibson's vaccine won't work" Mandarin smiled as he squeezed SPRX's arm

"AAAAH YOU'RE WRONG! AHHH" SPRX yelled in pain as he cringed over

"I designed the virus, I should know what'll work" Mandarin shrugged as he continued to torment SPRX

SPRX pulled, trying desperately to brake his arm free

Mandarin smiled at SPRX's screams of pain and failing attempts to free himself

"I do have an antidote" Mandarin said

SPRX looked up, still trying to brake his arm away

"of course, I'm not just going to _give _it to you!" Mandarin laughed

Mandarin saw the look in SPRX's eyes

"oh..._she's _sick too, isn't she?" Mandarin said with sarcastic sympathy

SPRX was shocked

"yes, I knew, I've know since I was leader" Mandarin taunted, then he leaned in next to SPRX's ear and whispered "and I did everything to keep you apart"

SPRX looked at him with hate

Mandarin laughed

SPRX swung his other fist

Mandarin caught it with ease

"and you see _that's _why, you're so stupid when it comes to Nova!" Mandarin rolled his eyes

for once in his life, SPRX didn't have a witty reply, Mandarin had really got to him, and he was ready to cry

"where are your friends? don't tell my that you're the only one" Mandarin laughed

then a electric blast shot straight toward Mandarin

"No, he's not!" Gibson said, his drill ready to fire again

SPRX smiled

Mandarin looked up with anger, but then realized that he was still holding SPRX

Mandarin pulled SPRX in front of him

"don't shoot, or you'll hit him too" Mandarin yelled

after finding no other option, Gibson lowered his drill

"at-a-boy" Mandarin smiled

"what do you want?" Gibson asked

Mandarin was actually surprised

"isn't it obvious?" Mandarin asked

"Shuggazoom" SPRX said in a voice that could have attacked Mandarin itself

"So tell me" Mandarin said "who else is sick, I know that Chiro's sick sense I infected his cupcake myself, and Sparky here told me that Nova's sick, who else? let's see Antauri can't get sick, and you two are here, so that leaves..." Mandarin said, then a smile creeped across his face as he realized the answer "little Otto"

Gibson's fist clenched

"so he _is _sick" Mandarin beamed "Chiro should be in critical about now"

"I gave him an antidote" Gibson said through clenched teeth

"and you think it worked?" Mandarin laughed

Gibson pulled out his drills

Mandarin dug he's claws deeper into SPRX's arms, earning a sharp shriek of pain from the poor monkey

Gibson disabled his weapons again

"yes" he said quietly

Mandarin laughed, really laughed

it was an unsettling noise that was heard across the city

"your friends are going to die!" Mandarin said in a sing song voice

SPRX and Gibson were ready to murder Mandarin themselves, but neither could do a thing

they stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity

then Antauri came on over radio

"Gibson, it isn't working! what do I do?" Antauri said frantically

Mandarin laughed

"what are you going to do? I've got the only cure, and you know that there's only one way to get it" Mandarin smirked

Gibson and SPRX met each other's eyes

and exchanged the unspoken words

_"we have no choice"_

* * *

**END!**

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**don't worry, there will be a sequel!**

**anyway, this was suppose to be a little cute story,**

**but then I fused it with and idea that I had been trying to get out for a while now**

**and this is my first sequeled story, keep and eye out for part two ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
